


Skylor-based Smut One shots.

by urfavsimp11



Series: Ninjago Character Centric Smut [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Multi, Smut, how smutty the story is is up to you!, requests are highly appreciated!, skylor centric ships, skylor first bc i love her, this is gonna be part of a series where i made character centric smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: Hey, boys, girls, and non-binary ninjago fans?Have you a craving for smut with Skylor?well, come one and all and request it!
Relationships: Ash/Skylor (Ninjago), Chamille/Skylor (Ninjago), Harumi/Skylor (Ninjago), Jacob Pevsner/Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Karloff/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Skylor, Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago), Seliel/Skylor (Ninjago), Skylor/Shade (Ninjago), Skylor/Tox (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Character Centric Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096826
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Taking Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> :) basically just the template for how to request

So, is the request template  
It's pretty descriptive because I wanna make sure y'all are satisfied hhhh-

Ship?  
Au (if there is one)  
Setting (public, private, ?)  
(If there isn't an au) Season it takes place during?  
Kinks?  
Dom/Sub?  
Toys?  
Any names they call eachother? (if so, please state)  
The actual plot/story behind it? (You can always ask me to make one up)


	2. Skylor/Cole/Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by plasma_shipping 
> 
> Kai/Cole/Skylor
> 
> Dom Sky/Cole, Sub Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I really don't have any experience with this ship? So....I tried. 
> 
> y'all can still leave requests, I'm in the process of attempt #2 with a different prompt.

It’d been a long day, and Sensei’s training had worn out both an exhausted Kai and Cole.  
Both were planning on treating themselves the first chance they got, and Cole had taken it upon themselves to invite their girlfriend, Skylor, to meet them in Kai’s bedroom at seven. 

Skylor arrived, her signature ponytail neat and her gi lazily tied. She obviously had a hunch what’d be happening tonight, and chose not to handle the intricate ties of her outfit just for them to be undone in an aroused hurry. 

Cole and Kai had been making out when she came in, causing her to pout. “Couldn’t wait for me, I see.” She muttered, slipping onto the bed. 

She was slim, and slightly shorter than her boyfriends but she still didn’t hesitate to dominate them on a daily basis. 

Cole and Kai separated, Cole sitting back to give Sky the first move. She was a bit controlling, but they didn’t mind. 

Sky smiled, her cherry lip gloss making her lips shimmer in the dim light of a couple of candles. 

She got on Kai’s lap, placing her hands on his chest. “Aw, Cole, our kitten looks so exhausted. Think he’s up for what we’ve got in store for him?” She asked, smirking in satisfaction when she grinded her hips making Kai let out a moan. 

Cole chuckled, leaning to kiss Sky’s cheek while sweeping Kai’s messy bangs from his forehead. 

“Not sure, Hun, maybe we could go easy on him tonight?” He responded, untying the back of Sky’s gi. 

Skylor let out a pretty giggle, playing with the hem of Kai’s pants. “Cole, baby, where’s the fun in that. Last time we went easy on him, he complained for a week straight until we fucked the complaint out of him.”

She leaned forward, catching Cole in a passionate kiss and she let go of Kai to wrap her arms around the noirette’s neck. He in turn, gripped her hips and it stayed this way for a couple of minutes until Kai slipped his hand up to grope Sky’s chest to be included.  
Sky disconnected her lips and glared at him. “God, you’re so impatient.” She whispered, and Cole smirked, laying a hand on Sky’s thigh. “You think we should show him the attention he’s-” Cole made air quotes with his free hand, “lacking?” The red head smiled before nodding and slipping the top of Kai’s gi off his chest and peppering soft kisses to her collarbone and all around. 

Kai mewled and huffed, as Sky continued and Cole removed the rest of his clothing. 

When he was completely undressed, Sky admired the marks she’d made across his upper half, before making her way down his torso. 

Cole and Skylor shared a look before nodding at each other in silent, planned agreement. 

Kai was positioned to where the brunette was sitting on his knees, and Skylor got on her stomach. 

Cole got behind Kai, and Skylor gave the moaning brunette a teasing stroke of her hand on his member. 

As she did this, Cole lubed up his finger and entered a single one into Kai’s entrance, causing the fire elemental to tense, letting out a single, long, dragged out moan in response. 

As time progressed, Cole now had three inserted digits in the gaping, yelping, moaning, and altogether needy Kai who was getting pleasured both ways.  
Skylor would eventually kiss and softly lick his head, but never taking the painfully hard Kai fully into her mouth. 

Cole leaned down to whisper into Kai’s ear. “You ready, kitten?” To which Kai excitedly nodded. “Ready, Hun?” Cole asked Sky, to which the redhead gave a quick nod to. 

As Cole slowly entered the fire elemental, Sky took him into her mouth and Kai let out a breathy whimper, clearly enjoying the attention his lovers were presenting him with. 

Last time, it’d been Sky whom they’d treated, Cole kissing her breasts and performing oral sex while Skylor ordered Kai on how she wanted him to fuck her. 

God, she’s so demanding. 

Something that was proven when Kai’s eyes darted to the discarded gis on the floor. 

“Look at Cole or me, but nothing else, Kitten,” She ordered, her altogether too observant teal eyes on Kai. “You know how I like you to act.” 

Kai pouted before slightly bucking into Sky’s mouth. Sky gagged slightly, for it took her by surprise and she continued. 

Kai arched his back once Cole’s head slightly brushed against his prostate, moaning out. “Cole, harder, quicker, p-please!”

Sky smirked, taking the chance to deepthroat Kai suddenly, making the brunette grip onto red hair for some kind of brace.

Funny, Cole thrusting Kai’s tanned body forwards, was making Kai involuntarily thrust into Sky's mouth. 

Skylor moaned, the hand she was using to satisfy herself gently moving at it’s own hurried pace, and she gently rubbed her clit. 

Cole groaned, burying his head in Kai’s shoulder as he quickened his pace, letting the brunette let out high pitched moans and cries. 

The dark haired male whispered he was close, and had a rough finish in Kai. 

Kai was on the edge as well, and gave Sky the look, and she winked at him, quickening her pace and using the hand she’d been using for herself to give the bottom half of his shaft a handjob as she bobbed her head on the top. 

Kai came eventually, groaning loudly. 

She swallowed it, wiping her mouth before getting up. 

Kai grabbed her hand, and patted his lap, and Cole smiled. Usually when they did this position, after both Kai and Cole finished, they’d get Skylor off to be fair. 

She sprawled herself out as she laid across his lap, and Cole slipped a finger inside of her dripping wet entrance, thrusting in the way he knew drove Sky crazy. Kai kissed her, as he massaged her hips and eventually made his way up to kneed and paw at her chest. 

Cole lowered himself, pressing open mouthed kisses to her thighs, as his fingers continued their jobs. 

Sky came a couple of minutes later, and after they cleaned up, the three laid on the bed with Kai in between them, snuggling together before falling asleep.


End file.
